The lost child
by chocolate1123
Summary: Summary Inside but - Someone that appears anywhere, any time. She has nothing left of her life before but a broken locket. Better summary inside - Promise but please read.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a long time but I finally understood what I can do. As a child every so often I would wake up in a different place and time and would be afraid and wonder what happened to me until one day I did so on purpose. I was sitting in my garden bored and was thinking about the times where I would end up lost and alone. It was terrifying. Alone and scared I did what any child would do. Cry. My mother and father are adoptive and I without them would be alone. I remember the burning the terrifying burning and screams so loud and horrible then I remember falling. Then I woke up here where nobody could speak to me. I didn't understand a word but as I grew I learn't the only thing I have from my life before is a locket with swirls and circles on. Its pretty but its broken it won't open i know that.

Anyway back to the fact that I just appear in random places in random times its terrifying I won't deny that but its also amazing I just appear any time and anywhere. Limitless. I can do anything, i can change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I messed up again today. I was upset and I just disappeared one second I was at home and then i was in the 1800's it was awful it was terrifying I couldn't do anything because if I decided to go outside in my shorts and top then i would have been... well I think its best not to think about that Its annoying but now I can travel on purpose and the scary part is I don't just travel through time I actually travel distances as well. But today I am officially 20 scary thoughts I mean I'm supposed to have a plan or something right and I have nothing I think I might start travelling because I used my weird talent to travel back in time and buy shares which is funny as now I'm actually rather rich I can travel anywhere, any time and any place yet I still don't know what to do. Travelling seems like an Ideal option because I can go anywhere, be anything and that seems better than sitting in my house trying to decided what to do with my life or which meaningless  
job to get because I'm bored with my life.

So It's official now I'm going to start travelling and do something with my life other than sitting in my house and performing meaningless tasks day after day. After all It rains practically everyday here in England and if I travel around the world I can do it without a passport or visa  
because I can just use my weird talent. Its brilliant. So I shall only take a few things on the trip because I realised I can come back at any time and get anything I've forgotten. This will be the Trip of a life time.

But where to go I have the entire world to choose from there are hundreds of places I can go and still be home before the milk goes off. It's the world at my fingertips and I have no idea how to choose where to go. A map. It suddenly occurs to me all I need is a map and then it will let me decide. I could throw something at a map, decision done.

I run down stairs to my basement my official looking room for official seeming business. I named it the war room where there's a map of the entire world on the wall grabbing a dart from the drawer of my desk as I run to the basement. calming down I looked at the wall and smiled this was it I would finally be doing something with my life. Closing my eyes I threw the dart at the wall. Cautiously I opened my eyes and looked for the dart I was on the UK. Irritated I looked closer and sighed in relief I was at least leaving the County. Cardiff in Whales. Oh well its not like its the only trip I'll ever make.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room and started grabbing my stuff and putting it into a suitcase. I grabbed my laptop and booked a hotel, after all what's the point of going somewhere if you go back to your house every night. I packed enough for two weeks and zipping up my suitcase. I closed my eye's and thought of Cardiff waiting for the odd tugging sensation and took a step forward. Opening my eyes I looked around at the buildings and smiled Quickly walking away I smirked after all Its was funny to me because it was ridiculous you can just appear in front of loads of people and they all accept it as they missed seeing me in the first place.

Seeing my hotel I checked in and took my suit case to my room, changed into my gorgeous dress and heels and then walked out of my door and into Cardiff. Looking around I smiled happily no annoying neighbours to watch you in your garden and no need to explain myself to other people it was just me and my life.

I was soon at a club bar thing I have no idea it was sought of a mix of them all. I stepped up to the bar and waited and soon I was ordering my drink Gin and lemonade after all I have to get myself back to my hotel. I was about to turn and walk away when I voice came from behind me and came face to face with a man. 'So who are you?' he asked and I smiled and turned to walk away when he came closer and whispered to me 'or should I say what after you appeared in the middle of the street'

I slowly turned and leant to whisper in his ear 'you can't prove anything so why don't you be a good little annoyance and take yourself elsewhere' He thought I was easily threatened Idiot I'm not a certifiable genius for nothing, I'm not rich for being an idiot who would believe him anyway there was the girl that appeared he would be locked up in an asylum and if he did become a problem I could certainly just be gone in an instant so I just walked away and lost myself in the dancing.

Around one in the morning I decided I was bored and decided to leave the bar club thing after all I have two weeks to do anything. walking out of the club I was walking past an alley way when I was grabbed fighting back I struggled until a needle was shoved in my arm and my vision faded to black


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes felt heavy and i was so tired. I opened my eye's and everything was blurred. Great. I have a huge headache now the drugged kind where you wake up in the morning and your heads foggy and useless Still i attempt to look at the room i was in. The room was cold not overly so but enough to make goosebumps appear on my arms. I look around the dull and boring room. There was very little in the way of furniture there seemed to be a bed and that's mostly it i mean come on. when it suddenly occurs to me I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED. I don't panic because i can easily just appear somewhere else, anywhere else so i sit back and wait to be confronted by my kidnappers after all they must want something.

Looking around there was one door and a glass looking panel. BORED. stuck in a tiny room with nothing to do everyone's ideal vacation.

Sitting with my back against the wall i sat and waited 20 minuets later i cracked an eye open when i heard the door click. Finally i thought i can get OUT of here because i wasn't leaving until i found out who wanted me and why. Idiots probably thought they could keep me here.

Smirking i closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall. I felt the breeze of the door opening in front of me. Once again opening my eyes after they stood there not saying anything I saw the man from last night. 'What do you want?' i asked him and i saw him stare Idiot's going to take all day to make a sentence first he drug's and kidnaps me and now he's going to stare i swear if he doesn't start talking soon  
I'm leaving.

Finally he starts speaking 'What are you?' he asks. What the hell is wrong with this guy i think i speak slowly like he's a complete moron which he is 'Human... clearly you know the species that inhabit earth - the planet were currently on' great I get kidnapped and it's by a loon who thinks theirs aliens just great. Idiocy at its finest.

'Where are you from?' He asks in a low voice speaking like he's ignoring my answer. So me being me decided to answer him in my own special way.

'Like I'm going to tell you. You complete and utter moron first you KIDNAP me then you ask where i live it really gives me a feeling of trust that mean i will tell you where i live' Sarcasm is the only way i can survive this continuing i say 'It's not like you drugged me oh wait you DID' God being kidnapped and my kidnapper had to be so bizarre.

Now i was asking the questions 'WHY the Hell have you KIDNAPPED ME YOU PSYCHOPATH' At this he looked at me strangely 'FIRST YOU DRUG ME AND THEN YOU KIDNAP ME TAKE A HINT WIERDO I TURNED YOU DOWN YESTERDAY THAT MEANS GO THE HELL AWAY I DO NOT - I REPEAT NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!' now he's suddenly gone mute ridiculous wierdo. Now he's got my locket in his hand 'Where did you get this?' he asked darkly 'I was found with it you psycho give it back' i grab it and put it around my neck. 'found how?' he questioned angry now i replied 'IN THE WAY MY PARENTS LEFT ME WITH IT AND THEN DISAPPEARED' He looked panic stricken now and threw open the door - slamming it he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been stuck here for hours. BORED out of my mind, I'm only staying to find out what he kidnapped me for then I'm gunna leave i mean really what can he do. Its like the venus fly trap - it lets the fly's think there in control as it slowly closes its trap around them. He's playing my game now. I could mess with him and go for a walk. Ha Mr Fly over there won't know what's happening.

I've had a plan since i got here afterall if i find out what he wants then i can find the prefect way to end him. Afterall what is he but an ant under my boot - soon to be crushed. I can have anything happen to him. I'm rich and powerfull. I can be anywhere at anytime.

THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS - THERE'S NOTHING THAT I CANNOT DO OR CHANGE.

So I'll let him have his little pathetic power play but when the time comes I'll close my trap around him and end him.

(I know i haven't updated a lot and its short but i haven't had a lot of time sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

I've been sitting in this tiny cell for forever. Its ridiculous I mean making people wait for you to interrogate them. The trap has been planned though and now I am simply waiting to spring it on the pathetic worms that captured me and put me in this cell.

**(1 hour later...)**

Laying against the wall I start to hear foot-steps coming towards me. Slap, Slap, Slap. down the echoing hallway and up to the door. The moron stopped outside the door. Smirking to myself I leaned back and bowed my head. The door opened with an ominous creak and the thudding foot steps stopped in the room. The smirk was becoming more pronounced as he stood there for more and more time. Seconds now I thought before he cracks like the annoying petty person he is.

He cracked

'What are you? and what are your plans?' he growled out

Unconcerned I replied 'leaving'

'well that's not happening until you tell me what I need to know?' He once again growled at me.

'Oh won't it' I replied smirking and turning to look him in the eye.

He started to pull out his gun looking thing and started to point it at me 'you aren't going any-where' he stated. As if he had the power to stop me. Pathetic.

I turned to look him dead in his eyes. Smirking. 'Good-bye' and then I used my powers and left the worms to realise who they had messed with.


End file.
